Stators of electric machines are routinely made of a stack of laminations provided with coil receiving slots defined by projecting teeth therebetween. In some instances, prewound coils, for example made of rectangular wires, are to be inserted in these coil-receiving slots. These prewound coils include two generally longitudinal legs to be inserted in the slots and two generally curved heads that interconnect and are often integral with the longitudinal legs. These coil heads project from the laminations and are conventionally not in contact therewith.
When the electric machine is in operation, heat is generated in the coils. Accordingly, a cooling assembly is provided to extract heat from the laminations. However, conventional cooling assemblies are associated only with the laminations and therefore heat extraction from the coil heads is not optimal.